


A Bit of Red

by Enedda



Series: A Study In Hannibal [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal enjoying life, M/M, what happens in Mind Palace stays in Mind Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedda/pseuds/Enedda
Summary: So... the time is now. This is the first instalment of a new series. Enjoy! (here's hoping ;) )





	A Bit of Red

The evening was quiet and the waiting room was empty. Hannibal closed the door with a small sigh. That was a long day, filled with all the Franklyns of the world.

He straightened his spine a little and run fingers through his hair. Yes, he deserved a treat. Something delicious. He creaked his neck.

Something... red?

He had a quite decent bottle of red Bordeaux somewhere in here. Ah, yes. The second drawer of his desk. The wine should have a perfect temperature.

And it was perfect. With closed eyes he let his mind wander.

The first sip felt like a kiss, light touch of fragrant skin. Communion of purple plums and sweet raspberries drowned in tangy oxblood sirup. The wine was old and wise.

The alcohol wasn't empowering. It embraced him with warmth and tingle of a new, exciting lover. Their was the story of an oak forest and bush glittering with sparks of red berries, of a clear stream and the sun filtered through lush leaves.

Like a hand caressing his skin, the taste has lifted little hairs on his forearms. He could feel the breath of the wine muse gently enshrouding his body, bringing it to tremble.

The more he drank, the more immersed in the feeling he became. It slowly changed into a memory. Or a vision? He couldn't decide.

Sometimes memories have the quality of the future, after all.

"Dr Lecter?" A husky voice woke him up.

"Hello, Will."

7\. 30 already.

 

 


End file.
